Letter From Home Paper Trail part 2
by LucyMb
Summary: Sequel to Letter Home - our villain gets a reply from his family


Home

March 23rd '72

Son,

Ever since you wrote to us about the fiasco at the docks we have been worrying about you.

Your ma and I have been thinking and we won't pretend we weren't disappointed with the outcome, cos we were, but we've gotten past that and just need to find a way to get you out of this mess you caused.

No news on who sold you out – got our ears to the ground on that one but I can tell you it wasn't none of your family. I know you and your younger brother have had words and although he is looking to take over the business from you when Ma and I are gone, he knows his place.

Has to be someone in our employ – we'll find him – or her. My money's on sweet Joleen. She's the worst secretary you ever had and bad at hiding things. I know she's a great front for the office and does as she's told but she's up to no good and causes more trouble between you boys than she's worth with her sly ways and perky little body – she's leading you boys on, mark my words! Ma says dump her in the Ala Wai and be done with it. I think she's right. Your big brother will be upset but we can advertise in the papers for another, he can buy himself a whore if he wants one. They come cheap nowadays. Don't tell Ma I said that!

Anyways, Mr Raglan – he's the lawyer you had last time, will see you Monday. He's been well paid and looked after so don't worry none on that score. You take his advice now, you hear?

We know how stubborn you can be but if he says co-operate with the law you do that BUT if they offer you a deal you don't – under ANY circumstances - give away any of your family, cause that would be unforgiveable and your brothers would be madder than hell. You know it would kill your Ma to know you turned on us to save your own scrawny hide.

Still, you take care of yourself as best you can (without implicating us or we will take care of you – kin or no kin!).

We sure are proud of you evening up the score by shooting them cops. Bart said he wanted to do that other one for you – McGarrett's man that you put in the hospital. He looked into it and they have no guards on him, which makes it easy, just that his protector (mister high-and-mighty McGarrett) is there pretty much constantly which means a diversion would be required.

Call us old fashioned but we don't go in much for revenge like you young people do so we're keeping out of it – that's between you and them. So if maiming or killing this Williams guy is what you want, we won't stand in the way - you have our word.

How are you feeling now? Guess you're still pretty banged up from that thug laying into you? Speaking of the devil - he came calling today. He has some nerve coming round here accusing us – particularly after what he did! He wanted to know if we knew about the job. Pretty dumb of him considering he knows we run these! He's trying to trick us cause he thinks we're old and stupid now. Told him nothing, of course. He can fish all he likes but I object to him sniffing around us after beating up on you.

I gotta say his visit didn't do your Ma's heart condition any good. She was real shook up after he left, been nipping Whisky like it was water. You brought 5-0 down on our heads again and whilst it's best not to dwell on the past we're not happy about it.

Oh McGarrett also tried to pull the sympathy card on us, accusing you of maliciously stabbing his boy, that he's critically injured, blah, blah, blah - but I just stared him down, like I do with any wild _pig_ before I shoot him! The man stands tall but you can see he's hurting and is out for blood. We don't want that to be ours. I told him we supported you all the way, son. How in our opinion you never deserved him beating you like that – that stabbing his detective was self-defence after sicking that over-conscientious dog on you!

He didn't like that, I can tell you! Matter of fact at one point his Oriental had to call him to heel – can you believe it? He was going to hit me too – and in my own home! Reckon we want justice for you now and if that means bribing the whole damned jury we will. McGarrett ought to be ashamed to carry a badge, scaring the old lady like that.

By the way, you owe me twenty bucks – ten for this return letter and the one you sent that I paid for. I'll allow you that one son – the rest of the money you owe us will come out of your skin if we don't get some payback when you get out. And you WILL get out. Raglan is confidant he can do something.

I'll send this back with some extra sheets, we don't want no kin of ours writing on toilet paper! Write if you need us, it's hard to talk with the cops going through everything. I'm not saying I'm paranoid, just the voice of experience, so if you want Bart to do something to Williams or if you need anything to make it more comfy in there let us know. We want to keep our investment happy don't we? Double's a good deal.

Ma and me will see you Wednesday but we'll have to keep it low-key. We'll find out more about the cop's condition before then and let you know. Bart said he heard one of them doctor's say it was touch and go – that he needed another operation or something. Clots in the brain, or a bleed or something. Who knows (and frankly who cares?). Maybe the Lord will do the work for us and spare your brother the risk of doing your dirty work for you.

Better sign off for now, your ma is complaining I've written more in this letter to you than she and I have spoken in 43 years of marriage!

She could be right.

Take care of yourself, Son. Can't bring you cigarettes – rules is rules.

Your loving parents.

P.S. McGarrett's hand is broke


End file.
